


The Innocent Returns

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic based off an RP. </p><p>Mostly written for the friend I RP with. </p><p>Apologies for the lack of spacing, my net seems to hate spacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent Returns

Jo Grant had spent the past few months wishing she could see Olive again. She had never spoken her wish and yet somehow, someway, the TARDIS had taken her back to the woman she so dearly loved and had so horribly missed. 

She had smiled softly at the look on Olive, Miss Hawthorne's face, her voice soft. 

"Hello again."  
Olive had smiled at her words, replying gently.   
“Hello little Lamb. How have you been?"  
"Just fine."

Jo spoke gently. 

"Can I come in?"  
The wind was blowing just enough that she was shivering.   
“But of course.”  
Olive’s reply was soft even as she moved to open the door wider so that Jo could enter her home. Jo had entered silently, looking around the hall, a slow smile coming to her lips before she spoke.   
“You have a beautiful home..."  
Olive had smiled, her response soft but honest.   
"It's beauty is nothing when compared to the beauty I saw in the pub that day."  
Jo had smiled, blushing.   
"Are you flirting with me, Miss Hawthorne?"  
“Naturally, my little Lamb.”  
Olive had replied, somewhat amused.   
Jo had smiled again, slightly bemused by Olive’s nickname for her.   
"And you call me Little Lamb why exactly?"  
Olive had smiled as she walked toward her, her voice soft as she spoke, her words almost cooed.   
“Because I'm the one who...tagged you. Like a farmer may tag his lambs."  
"And that makes you... my owner? or my lover?"  
Olive had smiled again as she kissed Jo.   
“A little of both…”  
Her voice turned teasing as she added.   
“Though maybe I should put a collar on you...stop you wandering away again."  
Jo blushed but agreed quietly. 

"If it would please you, my sweet."  
The term of endearment came to her easily, her voice light.   
“It would my dear… but what would please me more right now … is if you were not wearing so many clothes…”  
She could tell Jo was beginning to relax and she couldn’t help but hope Jo would trust her and do as she asked. She had spoken gently and with a smile.   
"And is that door locked? safely locked?"  
"Oh yes my dove. It is very securely locked. No one will disturb us…”  
"Then perhaps you'd like to... unwrap your present?"  
Olive had smiled as she kissed her cheeks and settled herself on the sofa, her voice still light when she replied.   
"I prefer to watch the present unwrap herself."  
Jo had smirked slightly as she replied.   
"Oh really?"  
Olive had nodded as she responded.   
"Yes little lamb. I've always had something of a....voyeuristic side to me"  
"So, should we take this upstairs?"  
Olive had smiled, slightly teasingly.   
"No, here on the rug in front of the fire would be much more romantic. So please little lamb...begin to unwrap yourself."  
"Fast... or slow?"  
"Slow...I want to savour it."  
Jo smiled softly, moving to step out of her shoes. Olive, for her part, had settled back to enjoy the show.   
"You ready, my love?"  
Olive had nodded.   
"Yes little dove."  
Jo moved slowly to remove her stockings as Olive watched her.   
"My, my such shapely legs"  
Her voice was soft even as she commented on Jo’s legs, noting the girl was now at least relaxed.   
"You like that?"  
"I do indeed. But don't stop there my darling...keep going.”  
"I won't stop."

Jo's reply was soft, her smirk cheeky as she moved to remove the sweater tied around her waist. Olive had smiled. Jo had smiled in reply and moved to remove her shirt.   
"My but your breasts are even more voluptuous then the last time I saw them."  
Olive once again commented on her lover’s body.   
"You think?"  
"Most definitely."  
Jo smiled softly, removing her skirt. Olive had smiled as she spoke again.   
"Mmmmm and your ass looks so very well toned…”  
"Are you sure you don't want to finish the unwrapping darling?"  
Olive had shaken her head.   
"But...I am changing positions for this last reveal."

She said with a smile slipping of the couch and kneeling front of Jo so her face was now level with Jo's pantie covered crotch.

"I want to see this part of the unwrapping....up close."  
Jo smiled softly, moving to remove the panties that were the last of her clothing, barely blushing as she stood, completely naked, directly in front of Olive now. Olive had sighed and smiled, looking directly at Jo’s womanhood.   
"Such beauty…"  
"My darling?"  
Jo’s voice held a note of confusion.  
"Your Womanhood. My dear sweet Jo…"

Olive purred.

"You have the most beautiful womanhood I have ever seen."  
"It's yours baby."  
Olive had smiled.   
"You know what you are saying?"  
"That you're my mistress?"  
"And that your body is mine to do with as I wish…"

Olive added gently.

"You sure?"  
"Yes Mistress, I... trust you."  
Olive stood up and smiled before kissing Jo.

"Then, baby girl, get down on your hands and knees in front of the fire…"  
Jo smiled and moved to kneel on the rug. Once Jo was down on all fours Olive got down on her knees behind her. She stroked her hands over Jo's pert ass, before bending over and pressing her face into her backside and gently beginning to lap at her clit. Jo had mewed hotly. Olive had purred at the sound and licked a little harder before she spoke.   
"You know darling Jo."

She said between licks.

"Taking your innocence was the most satisfying thing I ever did in my life…"  
Jo mewed again weakly, arching backwards a little.  
"How was it for you that first time?"

Olive asked.  
"Good... really good."  
Olive smiled at Jo’s response and pressed her tongue deeper into Jo’s womanhood. Jo had half-howled and arched. Olive smiled again, withdrew her tongue then pressed in again. Jo had responded with a desperate mewling noise. Olive had smirked and repeated the process. Jo mewled again. Olive had repeated the process again, enjoying the feel of Jo’s wet folds. Jo had mewled again, this time clearly close.   
"You make such lovely noises when your being 'tortured' with pleasure…"

Olive purred.   
"R...really?"  
"Mhhmmmm"

Olive purred again.

"And you taste like honey"

She said pressing one more into Jo.   
"Oh gods..."  
Olive had laughed as she continued to torment Jo's clit with her tongue.  
"Olive..."  
"Yes my dove?"  
"I'm... close."  
"Naturally"

Olive smirked and pressed her tongue in again, smiling when Jo mewled and came apart hard. Olive had smiled and licked her clean.   
"Take a few moments to catch your breath."

She purred.

"That was just your warm up Orgasm...you still got more to come tonight."  
Jo shivered at that, smiling slightly. 

"O...okay."  
Olive trailed kisses up Jo's back.

"Don't move sweetie....I have to capture this moment of sexual beauty for eternity."

She purred getting up and going to a set of drawers she brought out a sketch pad and some pencils she then walked over to a chair that was facing the fire place in front of which Jo was on all fours.  
Olive placed the pad and pencils on the chair and quickly removed her dress... She was totally naked underneath. She then picked up the pad and pencils, sat down in the chair and began to sketch Jo. Jo had strained to keep still, shaking just slightly. Olive had sketched Jo’s physique with her pencil.   
“Come and see hun…”  
She had said before beckoning Jo to come and look at her finished sketch. Jo had smiled and moved to join her. Olive gently guided her to sit in her lap and let her see the sketch of her on all fours naked in front of the fire. Jo smiled and moved to gently kiss Olive's shoulder. 

"You are so good..."  
Olive smiled at the compliment. 

"Thank you sweetheart."

She said as she carefully moved her knee. Jo had mewled softly at the sensation. Olive had smiled at the reaction and moved her knee under Jo so that Jo was left straddling her leg, her knee pressed into Jo’s crotch. Jo had moaned weakly. Olive had smiled at Jo’s response.   
“You like that little dove?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"You like being 'tortured' with pleasure don't you?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Olive had smiled, rewarding Jo by pressing upwards slightly with her knee. Jo had once again mewled. Olive had smiled, leaning back into the chair and giving Jo a simple directive, one that would result in her pleasure.   
“Grind into it my little dove...pleasure yourself on my knee. You look like such an innocent that I want to see you being a dirty girl…”  
Jo had mewled at her words, doing as she was told and grinding down, hard and fast, desperately. Olive had gently but firmly smacked one of Jo’s legs.   
"Slowly, slowly little one...I want to see a show. Make it last…”  
Jo had mewled softly at that, but slowed a little. Olive had smiled.   
"Dirty, dirty, dirty girl…”  
"Only for you."  
"You are a dirty girl aren't you Jo Grant?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Olive had smiled and fallen silent, watching Jo try to get herself off. Jo had mewled softly, desperately keeping her pace.   
"Play with your breasts you dirty girl…”  
Olive’s command was firm, but somewhat tender. Jo mewled and did as she was told. Olive had smiled, running a finger over Jo’s lips.   
"You'd think I'd payed for you since you act so dirty."  
"I doubt you did.... since I don't ask for money."  
Jo’s reply was mildly sulky. Olive had smiled and kissed her.   
"But I do own you."  
"Only because I love you."  
Olive had smiled at Jo’s words, almost purring her next words.   
"I've got a collar for you…"  
"Really?"  
Olive had said nothing, simply nodding. Jo had mewed happily in response, finding herself further aroused by the idea that she would be truly owned by the older woman.   
"I'll show you it once you've come."

Olive said softly. Jo's only response was to speed up just a little, soon coming apart hard. Olive smiled and reached over to a side drawer, out of which she took a leather and silk dog collar it was black in colour and had a name tag hanging from it upon which was engraved.

"JO GRANT: PROPETY OF OLIVE HAWTHORN"

There was also a place where a lead could be attached, although she doubted she would ever need to use a lead. Jo had smiled, letting her attach the collar around her neck, finding herself unable to pretend she didn’t adore Olive, even if she was still a little shy around her sometimes.


End file.
